Ally Gilbert
by annalouise92
Summary: Ally Gilbert is Elena's older sister who left Mystic Falls over 3 years ago. She has finally returned home with a two massive secret that she's kept hidden for three years. What happens when she comes home and she gets caught up in the supernatural drama that she's known about since she was 15? What happens when Ally catches the eye of a certain original hybrid & what will she do?
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own any of the characters besides my OC's all rights go to the show...**_

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>**lly Gilbert is Elena's older sister who left Mystic Falls over 3 years ago and hasn't contacted her family since.****She has finally returned home with a two massive secret that she's kept hidden for three years.****What happens when she comes home and she gets caught up in the supernatural drama that she's known about since she was 15?****What happens when Ally catches the eye of a certain original hybrid and doesn't know what to do?**

* * *

><p>I'm finally heading home after three and half years. I left home when I was 17 and now I've come back to where my family lives in Mystic Falls. You see I've had two secrets that I've kept hidden for three years and it's time to tell my siblings the truth. The reason I left was because I found out I was a witch and I didn't want to anyone to know and secondly I got pregnant so I moved to Georgia and have lived there ever since. No one knows this because I left before I could tell anyone. Only my parent's Aunt and uncle know about Amy and they are all dead.<p>

My parents Miranda and Grayson Gilbert died in a car crash over a year ago. I tried to come for the funeral but Amy got appendicitis so I couldn't go. I regretted it ever since but I always kept in contact with my siblings so when I got the call that my aunt and uncle passed away I knew I had to go home. I know they are going to be really mad but left to keep everyone I felt safe including my daughter.

I found out about all the supernatural when I was 15. I stumbled across my families journals in my parents bedroom and it had everything me about the supernatural. My I was confused at first because I didn't think that it was possible but my parent's found me reading them and they explained it to me fully. So when I was 17 and my powers came into affect I was shocked I didn't want anyone to think I was crazy so I used the excuse of me pregnant to leave.

When I left town only a month pregnant I found other witches and they trained me over the three years and now I am in control but I can't let anyone know about me because of my safety and Amy's. I hardly use my magic but I'm very powerful and because I don't waist my magic I'm stronger than your average witch. But moving back town today I am going to be the normal girl I was when I left accept returning and revealing one of my secrets Amy.

So here I am holding Amy's hand as I get our luggage out of the car and stair at my once family home. "You ready baby girl?" I ask her as she clutches her favourite wolf.

"Yes momma." She says softly.

"It's okay to be shy, your meeting your aunt and uncle today but just remember whatever happens you will always be my number 1." I tell her kneeling down and flattening her dress.

We walk up the concrete path to the front door. I have nerves in my stomach but I suck it up and I knock on the door and wait. Moments later the door opens ajar and a familiar head answers it.

She gasps. "Ally?" Elena says shocked and confused.

"Hi Lena." I say quietly hiding Amy behind me.

Elena opens the door wider and looks behind me and see Amy peeking over. Elena first looks shocked and does a double take. "Ally who is this?" she asks.

"Elena I want you to meet my daughter Amy." I tell her quietly.

"You have a daughter." She says in shock.

I nod "Amy I want you to meet your Aunt, Elena." I say to Amy.

Amy confidently steps forward and hugs Elena. Elena is in shock but slowly crouches down and hugs her and I see tears form in her eyes. "It's nice to meet you Amy." Elena says looking at her.

"Mum has told me so much about you." Amy says kindly.

Elena glances up at me and I give her a small smile. "Well what are we waiting for come inside." Elena says after a moment with her niece.

Once inside I set Amy up in the lounge room with my ipad and I ask Elena to come with me to the kitchen.

As we get inside her face drops. "You had a baby." She addresses harshly.

"I can explain everything just let me." I plead.

She nods and crosses her arms. "Go on." She continues.

I take a breath "About three years ago I found out some news, I was pregnant and I didn't know what to do. I told mom and dad but they were disappointed but they were going to help me. They suggestsed I leave and raise my child away from here and the lifestyle in Mystic falls." I explain only telling the half truth.

"Lifestyle?" she asks confused.

"The supernatural." I answer her knowingly.

She gasps "you know?"

I nod "since I was 15 dad explained briefly to me and when I found out I was pregnant I didn't want my child growing up in a town that could hurt or kill her, so I left without telling anyone." I continue. And I'm a witch I say in my head.

"You could have told me." She says hurt.

"I was 17 Elena you were 15 you wouldn't of understood I would have been judged when I left the house I couldn't." I tell her defending my actions.

She nods slowly "Why now, why didn't you come to mom and dad's funeral?" she asks a little louder.

"I was going to but Amy got sick really sick, she was in hospital for a week I couldn't leave her." I explain truthfully.

"Is she fine?" she asks concerned.

"At first we didn't know what was wrong but she had appendicitis." I answer.

"I'm glad she's okay, she's beautiful." She compliments.

"Best thing that's happened to me." I comment.

"She has your eyes. Who's her farther?" she asks.

"Josh Fell." I tell her.

She looks shocked. "Does he know?" she asks.

"No, I want it to stay that way, he was an idiot and I didn't want her around him." I explain.

"Why are you back now?" Elena asks.

"I heard about Jenna and Uncle John I missed our parents funeral I couldn't miss Jenna's and we are family I know it's not going to be easy with living with me and a three year old but I am home to help you because that's what family does." I tell her strongly.

She takes a minute to take in my words "I missed you so much." She finally says.

"I missed you to little sister." I smile and we hug.

"mommy." I hear my little girls voice yell.

"Yes." I yell back.

"I'm hungry." She announces.

I laugh "well lets get you something to eat, how about the grill Elena, want to come with us?" I ask.

She nods "that sounds like a great idea Jeremy is working there too." Elena announces.

I smile "How's he doing?" I ask her concerned.

"He's doing good, better, but I worry about him." Elena responds.

"Well no need to worry now, I'm home and Amy and me are here to stay." I tell her.

She smiles "Well what are we waiting for lets go." Elena says and we leave.

* * *

><p>We arrive at The Grill which is the local hangout for everyone in town. When Elena, Amy and I walk through the doors we find a table near a window and Amy excitedly sits against the window.<p>

We wait a moment and a waiter who I recognise Matt Donavon walks over to us.

"Hey Elena what can I get for you?" he asks Elena and doesn't notice me until he looks up and locks eyes with me. "Ally?" he asks uncertain.

I nod smiling "Hi Matt." I respond.

"Omg, your back." He exclaims and hugs me and finally notices the blonde girl sitting down looking at us with curiosity.

"And whos this cutie?" Matt asks.

"Uh this is Amy, my daughter."I announce.

He looks shocked but quickly covers it up. "Wow, uh that's great." He say not knowing what to say.

"It's a long story." Elena mouths to Matt.

He nods and smile at Amy "So Amy I'm Matt, one of your mom's and Aunt's friends." Matt introduces himself to Amy.

Amy looks to me and I give her an encouraging smile. "Matt." She says shyly.

"Can we just get nuggets chips and a Fanta for her?" I ask him.

He nods smiling "What about you two?" Matt asks Elena and me.

"I'll get the Snitzel and chips with a coke, Elena?" I ask her.

"The same." Elena responds.

Matt writes it down and walks away. "So where's Jeremy?" I ask her.

"He's probably out the back." Elena answers.

"How are you handling everything you must have a million questions about well everything?" I ask her.

"I do still processing everything." She says.

"Well we can talk tonight if you like once this one is asleep." I suggest.

She nods "Sounds like a plan." She agrees.

Mintues later our meals come and we eat and Amy is stuffing her face hungrily.

"You really were hungry weren't you baby girl?" I ask her with a smirk.

She smiles and takes another bite of her burger.

Elena then looks behind me and I turn around I see Jeremy come out from the back. He walks straight for our table and looks at me eerily. "Ally?" he asks.

"Hey Jer." I say quietly standing up.

"Your back?" he asks unsure.

"I'm back Jer." I say confidently.

"Is it true you have a baby?" he asks and looks to my daughter who is playing on my phone.

"It's true, I can explain everything but not here please?" I beg.

He looks to Amy who notices Jeremy she smiles shyly and goes back to the phone. "She looks just like you." Jeremy mentions.

I smile "she's basically me at three." I tell him.

"She's three?" he says loudly.

I calm him down "yeah." I say quietly.

He calms down and takes a breath, "you have some explaining to do." He says.

"I know not here please." I plead.

He nods "fine." He says and walks off.

After our meal Elena leaves Amy and myself and we head back home. I unpack everything and she seems tired. "You tired munchkin?" I ask her.

She yawns and nods. I laugh and pick her up and she clutches on like a koala "me tired." She says sleepily.

"Let's get you to bed then." I respond and carry her upstairs to her room where I lay her onto her bed. I lay her underneath the covers and kiss her forehead and leave her sleeping. I shut her door ajar and walk to my room where I take in my parents old room.

Once I am in sweats I walk downstairs to find Elena and Jeremy coming inside. "Amy asleep?" Elena asks.

"Yes, she's out like a light, she's exhausted from traveling all day." I explain. "Can we all talk now?" I ask changing the subject. They both nod and I exhale. "Where do you want me to start?" I ask them.

"Elena filled me in briefly but start when you found out about the supernatural." Jeremy says and I nod.

"I was 15 I was going through the attic when I came across these old journals, there were many of them. I started reading them because I was intrigued. Inside I didn't get it, it had our family name on their and I couldn't believe what I was reading but I felt like it was true. I was reading one day when Dad found me reading them. I asked him what this was about and he told me. Everything."

"You mean you know about vampires, witches and werewolves." Jeremy asks.

"Yes, I know about them but I've never met any but I wear vervain and don't let strangers in the house, I know werewolves are only dangerous on full moons and witches are well witches." I explain and smile inside my head.

"Do you know about the lockwoods?" Elena asks.

I nod my head "Yes but they we were never in danger because they didn't trigger the curse." I respond.

"Tyler did." Elena mentions.

"Omg, how?" I ask shocked.

"He killed someone on accident." Jeremy answers.

"That's all it takes." I comment.

"Does Amy wear vervain?" Elena asks changing the topic back to vampires.

I nod "In her necklace, she never takes it off accept for when she baths." I tell them.

"About Amy why didn't you tell us?" Jeremy asks hurt.

"Because I was ashamed ok, I would have been seen as the 17 year old who got knocked up and didn't finish school." I answer.

"We wouldn't of seen you that way." Elena argues.

"You don't know that, I saw the look matt gave me at the grill, but I've done fine these past few years, Amy is the best thing that's happened to me and she's kept me going, everything I do is for her." I tell them.

"How did you survive by yourself?" Elena asks.

"Mom and dad helped to start off with and I got a job several, I lived with flatmates so it wasn't as expensive I'm doing ok." I tell them.

"We thought you left because you couldn't live with us." Jeremy says.

"Jeremy don't think that, look I don't regret moving because I've grown up majorly, I had a baby for god sake I had to, if I wanted the best for Amy I needed to be somewhere that was a start over." I continue.

"We understand." They finally say.

"I know it's going to take a lot to get back to what we once were but with us together we can get through anything and I will help anyway I can if you have any troubled vampire business I will help but I'm honest with you, now you have be honest with me, what and who has been invited in here?" I ask them concerned.

They go into detail of what has occurred since mom and dad died up to Elena and the sacrifice where she died and came back. I can't believe I left you guys." I say with tears of shame.

"It would of happened anyway Ally, I was doomed from birth." Elena says.

"Your not doomed." I scold. "Is this Klaus business over?" I ask them.

"He's left town with Stefan." Elena says sadly.

"And this Damon guy is he safe to be around? Especially my daughter?" I ask.

"Yes, no one will hurt Ally." Elena says confidently.

"Good, well it's been a long day for all of us, lets just go one day at a time and if someone is in trouble we help each other out." I suggest.

"I think we can manage that." Jeremy agrees.

I turn to elena. She nods. I say goodnight and head to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this first chapter the next chapters follow the show more but with a twist.<strong>

**Please read review and fav follow. I would love the feedback.**

**Anna xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is chapter 2 of Ally Gilbert I hope you enjoy it. Please let me know what you think.**

**Anna xx**

* * *

><p>After getting settled at home I finally found my place in mystic Falls. I've been living here for the summer and my relationships with my sister and brother have slowly improved. It's helped having Amy around to relieve the tension.<p>

I eventually met up with everyone Caroline, who is a vampire, Bonnie over phone who is with her dad, Tyler a werewolf, Matt the human and the normality of everyone and some of my close friends from my grade who were down from college for the summer. They were all shocked when I announced the news about Amy but as usual they all fell for her and are protective over her. I finally met the famous Damon Salvatore. I was unsettled at first but I could see something in him that others could his humanity was showing and he was always doing something to help save Elena. Of course he had to be hot too. He instantly started flirting with me and it became a fun thing. From then I told him some stuff about my life back in Georgia minus the witch thing and he told me about tracking Stefan and Klaus and we've kept it from Elena.

* * *

><p>Today is a new day and it's Elena's 18th Birthday. She isn't too excited about it, I wouldn't if my boyfriend wasn't with me, but I'm going to try and make it up to her, so Caroline and I have planned a party at the Salvatore boarding house.<p>

I quickly get up from my bed before Amy wakes and hop into the shower. I blow dry my long brown and blonde hair and get changed into black denim shorts and a red tank with a leather jacket paired with ankle boots. I look at my finished look and smile as I hear noise from Amy's room.

She opens the door and peers outside the hallway. "Morning baby." I announce from my room.

She smiles and runs into my room and attacks me with a hug and kiss. "Morning momma." She responds.

"Sleep well?" I ask her. She nods stretching. "Bath then let's get changed and you are going to be with Lisa all day and night today." I tell her.

"For Lena birthday." She mentions.

I smile "That's right, how about you go jump on Elena and wake her up and I'll fill the bath tub." I tell her.

She smiles widely and runs off into Elena's room and we hear a grunt. "Ally." Elena groans.

"Happy birthday." I shout.

"You had to wake me up." She says angrily.

"Yep." I say smirking and leaving her room.

I quickly bathe Amy and put her into her clothes. Once she is finished I walk into Jeremy's room and open the curtains and he protests. "Aaahh! Early. Bad!" he groans.

"It's not early." I respond yanking his covers off. _"_You're late for work. Matt just called." I announce and head to walk out of his room.

Jeremy glances at his clock "Well, maybe he'll fire me." Jeremy comments.

"Aim high." I laugh and walk out.

When I get downstairs to the kitchen I see Alaric who was Jenna's boyfriend/history teacher/vampire hunter making up the couch. I then see Elena in the kitchen frustrated and I distracted Amy playing with her toys on the lounge.

I see Elena hangs up the phone. "Who made you angry?" I ask Elena.

"Was that Caroline? Stefan news?" Alaric asks too.

"Could be more Klaus victims." Elena responds.

"You certain Stefan's still with him?" I ask Elena.

Elena pours herself some coffee then one for me. "Easy to be certain when the alternative is that he's dead." Elena responds bluntly.

"Well keep a positive head." I respond and leave the kitchen. I see Alaric standing there awkwardly. "Are you sure you're still okay on the couch?" I ask him breaking the silence.

"Yeah, Yeah, I'm good." Alaric responds.

"Because you spent half the summer on it. If you need your own bedroom?" I suggest to him.

"Eh, sleeping in my dead... girlfriend's room. Nah." Alaric Answers.

"Alright got it." I finish and pick up Amy from the lounge.

"Hey uh Ally?" he says.

"Yeah?" I ask turning to face him.

"It's good to have you around here, helping out." He confesses.

"I'm glad to be home, just wish I could of done something sooner." I say softly.

"Nothing could have been done, but I've seen you trying and Elena and Jeremy love that you're here." Alaric continues.

"I'm sure it would be different if Amy wasn't around though." I comment.

"Well it's a good thing she is." he finishes and I leave the house just as Alaric says happy birthday to Elena.

* * *

><p>A while later after dropping Amy off at my best friend Lisa's place who is going to watch her for me tonight Elena and I arrive at the boarding house. We enter the house and Elena walks further infront of me and Damon comes up behind us.<p>

"Hey, I was gonna..." I say turning around and see Damon naked.

"Oh god." I shreak and cover my eyes.

"Damon." Elena scolds turning back.

"You heard us Damon! You knew that we were here." I scold still covering my eyes.

"Yeah, you should learn to knock. What if I was...indecent?" Damon jokes.

"Don't be a dick." I retort and I chuck Damon a towed and I slowly peel my hand away and see Damon now covering himself.

Any other time I would have been jumping his bones but I needed to come here with Elena from stopping her from finding about Stefan and Klaus.

"Sheriff Forbes gave us another location to check. Memphis." Elena announces after recovering herself.

"Another dead end you mean." Damon comments.

"You don't know that." Elena argues.

Damon walks up to us "You're right, Elena. This could be the one. After almost two months this could be the one clue that tells us that Stefan is alive and well and living in Graceland." Damon teases and I roll my eyes.

I try not to laugh but recover myself "Damon be serious for one minute." I comment.

Elena then snatches the note back "Fine, I'll go by myself." Elena retirts and starts to walk away,

"Elena." I yell.

Damon then speeds up in front of her and takes the note back "Right, and let Klaus know you're tracking him. He thinks you're dead; let's keep it that way." Damon orders.

"It's a new lead Damon; we haven't had one in a while." Elena pleads.

"Okay, Ally and I will check it out. If we find anything I'll call you." Damon tells her.

"Why does she always go with you?" Elena wonders.

"Because knowone knows about me so it's better I go then someone see you, and besides I don't have to worry about Amy Lisa is watching her tonight so I'm free for a road trip and you birthday girl have party stuff to plan." I tease and Damon smirks.

"Perfect, let me just get changed." Damon finishes and leaves me and Elena who doesn't look happy but I just pat her back and walk up the stairs.

I follow Damon into his room and see him hanging the paper.

"They moved on to Tennessee." I announce.

"Huh, that fluttered victim you had me looking in to had family in Tennessee." Andie says from behind me.

"Which one? Pensacola?" Damon asks.

"Yep." Andie answers

"Can you get us an address?" I ask.

Andie smiles "Yep and I'll see you both at the party." Andie finishes and kisses Damon.

* * *

><p>Damon Rick and I pull up to a house in Tennesse. My phone starts ringing. I ignore it.<p>

"Elena?" Rick wonders. I nod. "I don't know why you two just don't come clean and tell her where we are." Rick continues.

"Because Andie said this was a half lead and I don't want to get her hopes up." Damon responds.

"Yeah, well they're all half leads, and I'm your accomplice. As well as Ally. What do you want me to say to her, I'm practically living there." Rick asks.

"Still sleeping on the couch?" Damon asks.

"Yes." I say giving him a look.

We walk up to the front porch "It's quiet." I comment.

"Yeah. Too quiet." Damon responds and we walk inside.

Damon tests the door with his foot to see if he can walk in. There is blood splattered all over the walls. I try not to gag.

"Omg." I say shocked.

"Sure your up for this?" Damon asks.

"Was this Stefan?" I ask.

He nods "Yes." He answers.

"He's a ripper." I comment.

"How do you know so much?" Alaric asks.

"Not the time or the place for that talk." I respond and they both nod.

We walk further inside and find the two bodies.

"Shit." I comment.

"Deffinately Stefan." Damon acknowledges.

"How do you know?" Alaric asks.

"It's his signature; there's a reason they call him the ripper. Feeds so hard he blacks out and rips them apart, but then when he's done, he feels remorse and he put the bodies back together." Damon answers as he pushes his foot to the girls leg and her head falls off.

"Shit I'm going to be sick, I'll be outside." I tell them and run out to throw up.

A moment later they both come back out and I see the house is starting to burn up.

"They were werewolves." Damon announces.

"That means they aren't far away." I respond "Full moon is tomorrow." I announce.

"Would you have an idea where they would be heading?" Damon asks.

"There's something you two need to know if we are trusting each other you need to know, but know one knows, not even Elena." I tell them.

"Okay your starting to intrigue me Ally." Damon says.

"I'm a witch." I announce.

"You are?" he asks.

I nod and I start chanting some words and moments later the leaves and the wind starts blowing around us.

I open my eyes "Not many witches can do that?" Damon says.

"That's because I don't practice it only if I need to, and seeming that your brother is off the rails, I can find him." I tell him.

I see a smirk appear on his face "well I always knew there was something about you." He says.

"No one can know because I don't like using my magic." I tell him.

"Your secret is safe with us." Alaric responds finally.

We leave and drive back home without neither of us noticing a person in the background staring at our retreating car.

Arriving back at the boarding house people have arrived the party is a hit and I am outside with Damon and Alaric nursing a drink "I am every parent's worst nightmare. I am the chaperone teacher from hell." Alaric remarks.

I laugh "I love high school parties." Damon says.

"Oh the memories of when I was in high school." I add.

"You seemed to be a bit of a wild one." Damon comments.

"Oh trust me I was bad, but having Amy woke me up." I tell him "And muster that with finding out you're a witch kinda made me crazy." I tell them.

"Ah in coming." Damon annonces and Elena comes out.

"Hello ,Birthday Girl!" I exclaim.

"Drink!" she says and takes my drink.

"Hey." I scold smiling.

"Jeremy's smoking again." Elena announces.

"Is his stash any good?"Damon jokes.

I hit his shoulder playfully. You're an ass." I tell him.

Elena looks to Alaric "Can you talk to him, please. He looks up to you." Elena asks him.

"Well you're screwed." I joke and Alaric groans in disapointment.

After the party I didn't see Damon or Elena before I left so I ventured home late. When I got through the door I found Alaric picking up a bag.

"You leaving?" I ask him.

"Can't be around here, your doing well but if you need a hand let me know." He says.

"Don't worry you use your time to grieve." I tell him with a smile.

I walk upstairs and peer into Elena's room she seems to be on the phone but the other person isnt talking.

"Who is that?" I asked her as she hears the line end.

"It was Stefan." Elena says.

"Are you sure?" I ask her.

"Yes?" she says.

"Did he speak?" I ask.

"Know but it was him." She answers.

"Maybe it wasn't Elena, look you need to take five mintues okay Stefan isnt himself." I tell her.

"How would you know?" she asks angrily.

"I saw his dirty work." I announce.

"No that he." She stutters.

"Elena he's gone, not just physically, you need to stop this you will burn yourself out." I tell her.

"I can't I love him." She says.

"I know but sometimes you have to let the people you love go." I tell her and I walk out of her room.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the next chapter I hope you all enjoy it. I appreciate the reviews so far I take them all into consideration, each chapter will get better than the next.**

**Please keep reading and reviewing I love the support.**

**Anna xx**

* * *

><p>The next day I go and pick up Amy from Lisa's. "Hey Lisa." I say as she opens the door for me.<p>

"Hey." She responds.

"How was your night?" I ask her.

"Good, we watched Cinderlla." Lisa announces.

"Well she loves that movie." I comment.

I walk into her house and find Amy on the couch watching some cartoons. I appear around the coridor and she notices me.

"Mommy." She exclaims excitedly.

"Hey baby, did you have fun with Lisa?" I ask her.

"Tones." She answers.

"You ready to go?" I ask her.

She nods and I put her down "How was the party?" Lisa asks.

"Know where near the type of party we used to have but it was fine." I say with a smile.

"Those were the days." She comments.

After picking up Amy I venture to the boarding house. I messaged Damon before hand just incase he was drinking a blood bag

When I get to the boarding house I see Elena's car in the driveway, she's not going to let stefan go is she?

I take Amy's hand as I walk into the house. She is familiar to it now so she runs off to the lounge where I give her a colouring book to do.

"Now you know the rules, stay in this spot, I just have to check upstairs." I tell her.

"I know mommy." She responds.

I kiss her forehead and head up the stairs where I hear Elena talking to Damon.

"Stefan called me last night." I hear Elena say.

"Well, what'd he say?" Damon asks the same question I asked the previous night.

"He didn't say anything, but it was him." She responds.

"How do you know that?" I ask and they see me appear.

"I asked Sheriff Forbes if she would trace the call's origin. It came from Tennessee." Elena tells us both.

"Where he's binge drinking on the country folk. We went through this, Elena. Stefan's gone. I don't mean geographically." Damon reminds her.

"If he was gone, he wouldn't have called." Elena argues.

"Elena you didn't see what happened he's not who he was." I tell her.

"Yeah everyone keeps telling me that but I'm not giving up on him, like you all." Elena yells and walks off.

I give Damon a look and he shrugs. "How you doing?" I ask him.

"People die." He says.

"I see it in your eyes, you cared for Andie, maybe deep down, I'm sorry." I tell him.

He nods. "Where's Amy?" he asks.

"Downstairs." I answer.

"Do you think you could do a tracking spell and see where Stefan and Klaus are?" He asks me.

I smile "Only if it will get Elena off the safe Stefan campaign." I comprimise.

"I'll work on it." he responds and I smile.

"I better head home, Amy's spending some time with Jeremy today, so if Elena does something stupid you and me can stop it." I tell him.

"What makes you think that?" he asks curisously.

"It's Elena, when has she never done something she hasn't put her mind to?" I ask him with a knowing look.

"Touche, I'll keep in touch." He says and I leave him.

After meeting with Damon I arrive back home and in time for Jeremy to look after Amy.

"How you feeling?" I ask him.

"I'm good but I'm glad I have this one here to keep me occupied." He says pointing to Amy.

"She helps keep you occupied, I'm going to shower." I tell him and run up stairs.

After getting out of the shower and getting on new clothes Jean's knee high flat boots and a white tank top with a black leather jacket I walk downstairs.

"I'm off to the Grill." I announce to Jeremy.

"Have fun, I'll call you later." Jeremy yells and I leave the house.

* * *

><p>I arrive at the Grill and I see Elena and Tyler in a booth talking privately I also see Alaric at the bar. I walk towards Elena and Tyler. I hear the end of the conversation. Elena wants Tyler to tell her where wolves would go on a full moon.<p>

"A lot of us like to keep to ourselves chained up. But there are some werewolves that like to gather in places where they don't have to do that, where they can enjoy it." Tyler informs her.

"Places like?" I ask scooching next to Elena. She looks at me shocked for interupting her. "Don't stop on my account keep going, I'm just here to make sure Elena here doesn't do anything stupid." I say strongly.

"Mountains, state parks, deserts, that kind of stuff." Tyler continues looking at us both.

"Anywhere in Tennessee?" Elena asks.

"Yeah. Here. Give me your phone. I'll try to pull up a map." Tyler says and goes through her phone.

"Thanks for this. I know it's asking a lot." Elena says softly.

"As Caroline likes to remind me, Stefan's in this mess because I bit Damon. I figure I owe you one. Have and you talked to her today?" Tyler asks us.

"No. Why?" I ask.

"Just curious. Here." He says giving her, her phone back. "That's your best bet." He says leaving as we get out of the booth and join Alaric at the bar.

"Did you get anything?" Alaric asks Elena.

"How do you feel about a little hike through the Smoky Mountains?" Elena asks him.

"You wanna hunt down a pack of werewolves on a full moon?" I ask her crossing my arms.

"We'll be out of there before the moon is full. If you don't come with me, I'm going by myself. What? You're the one who told me that I could handle things on my own now." Elena teases.

"Elena this isnt a joking matter, have you even seen a werewolf in it's animal form, it will kill you in two seconds." I warn her.

"Look as I said we will be out of there before then please can you two help me?" she pleads.

I look at Alaric for recognition and I nod Fine but Let's just go. But, uh, you're driving." I compromise and we leave.

I send Alaric a text saying I will tell Damon to meet us there for help.

* * *

><p>After a bit of a drive me Alaric and Elena arrive in the smoky mountains and we are walking. Did I mention I hate exercise so I am extremely crumpy right now, I am only here to make sure my idiotic little sister doesn't come back in pieces.<p>

"In a couple hours, the full moon's gonna rise just above that Ridge. If Tyler's right, that's where the pack'll be." Alaric informs us from the front.

"You were a boy scout, weren't you? A boy scout, slash vampire slayer?" I joke trying to get my mood to calm down.

"Slash whiskey-drinking all-around lost cause." Alaric adds.

I laugh slightly "Your not lost Rick." I comment and we stop to take a break. Alaric bends down and opens his bag. Inside are heaps of weapons.

"Wow. You came stocked." Elena notices.

"Well, we aren't exactly bird-watching. Here. Put that in your bag." Alaric says giving her a grenade.

"Vervain grenade?" I ask curiously.

"Wolfsbane." He answers.

I nod "Well, since we're exchanging gifts..." Elena says showing him Uncle Johns magical ring

"That's John Gilbert's ring." Alaric mentions.

"It was yours once. Go ahead. Take it. I'll protect you from whatever supernatural danger we're about to get ourselves into." Elena responds.

"He gave it to you." Alaric comments.

"Yeah, well Elena is the doppelgänger. It's not gonna work on me. He left it for if either of us ever have kids. Well more in my sake." I tell him.

"Yeah, well, then why don't you save it for future generations of stubborn, relentless baby Gilberts?" Alaric suggests.

"Okay, and how 'bout this you borrow it until after we survive this? I'd feel bad if I got you killed before happy hour." Elena teases and he takes the ring.

She walks closer to the water and begins to say "And Rick I don't know why you think that you're a lost cause." She says as Damon arrives and pushes her into the water.

Both Alaric and I get ready to fight. "Damon! How are you even here?" Elena asks frustrated.

"Thanks for the tip Ally." Damon says turning to face me.

She looks to me shocked "You sold me out!" she yells.

"You think Alaric and I would take you to a mountain with werewolves on a full moon without backup?" I argue.

She huffs and looks at us and crosses her arms. "Get out of the water Elena." Damon orders.

"If I get out of the water, you're gonna make me go home." Elena protests.

"Yes, because I'm not an idiot like you." Damon argues.

"Right now, you're both acting like idiots." Alaric shouts.

"You gave up on him Damon." Elena says boldly.

He didn't give up on him Elena. He faced reality. Now get out of the water." I order loudly.

"No!" she yells.

"What's your big plan, Elena? Huh? You gonna walk through a campsite full of werewolves, roast a marshmallow, and wait for Stefan to stop by?" Damon asks her as he joins her in the water.

"My plan is to find him and help him. Damon, this is the closest that we've been to him since he left. I'm not going home." Elena continues to fight.

"Elena, Klaus thinks you died when he broke the curse. That makes you safe. This, this is not safe." I argue.

"I'm not leaving before we find him." Elena continues her protest.

"It's a full moon tonight, Elena." Damon comments.

"Then we'll find him before then. Damon, Ally please?" Elena pleads.

"Okay. Okay. But we are out of here before the moon is full and I'm werewolf bait." Damon compromises.

"I promise." Elena says.

"Unless you wanna relive that whole deathbed kissy thing?" Damon adds.

I smirk at the comment "I said I promise." Elena repeats.

"Fine." He finishes and they get out of the water.

"You know Elena you are acting like Ally with wanting to get your way." I tell her and smile as she flips me off and I laugh and start walking again.

Still in the smoky mountains I look up at the sky and notice the sun is setting. With the addition to Damon we are still walking. "We got about a mile left." Alaric announces.

"The sun's about to set." Damon comments.

"I can see that, Damon." Elena responds.

"I'm just saying." Damon finishes.

"The moon doesn't reach its apex for a while. We have time." I tell them breaking up the tension.

We suddenly hear a twig snapped and a person comes out. Alaric points his crossbow towards the person. "Stay where you are!" Alaric warns.

"Vampire." The guy says looking at Damon and he rushes over and they begin to fight.

The wolf pushes Damon against a tree. He tries to bite him but fails. Alaric then shoots an arrow at him but it doesn't seem to be working. I grab the wolfsbane grenade from my back.

"Here Damon." I shout and chuck it at him.

He catches it and explodes it on the wolf's face. He screams and his face burns. Damon kicks him in the stomach which knocks him unconscious.

I then take a peak "Let me guess hybrid." I say and we all look at one another.

Damon and Alaric pick up the man and begin tying him to a tree.

"These ropes aren't gonna hold him much longer. What else do we have?" Damon asks Elena and me.

I look through Rick's bag and find vervain spray. I begin to spray it. "Here Ric, take these." I ask rick.

Damon then touches them and it burns him "Aah! Ow!" Damon growls.

"I did say Ric." I comment.

Alaric takes it from me and puts it around the hybrid "All right, that's the last of the vervain. We don't have enough stuff to hold him. I don't think we're gonna make that Ridge before the full moon." Alaric says looking to Elena.

"If we can get him to talk, we don't have to." Elena responds just as Ray screams in pain.

I then hear his bones start to crack. "Is he turning?" I ask scared.

"It's impossible. It's still daylight." Elena responds equally shocked.

"Tell him that." Alaric adds as Damon get's closer to the wolf and catches his shoulders.

"There aren't supposed to be werewolves out here until the moon is full." Elena continues.

"Those ropes aren't gonna hold the wolf." I mention loudly and the wolf screams again,

"Guys we've got to get out of here. We gotta get out of these mountains now! Damon, now!" I announce and we begin to run fast.

It's dark now and we are still running. Suddenly I trip over "Don't move." Damon warns.

I slowly raise my head and I gasp. I am face to face with the werewolf. I take a deep breath in trying not to let my fear show. "Here, doggie, doggie." Damon says and runs off which causes the wolf to run after him.

Alaric helps me up and I am still shocked "Come on. Let's keep moving." Alaric tells me and Elena.

"We can't leave Damon." Elena argues.

"He can handle himself. Let's move." Alaric responds.

"No. If he gets bit, he'll be dead. I'm the reason he's out here." Elena continues.

"Wrong, I am the reason he's out here. I told him where we were." I say raising my voice "But now I'm telling you to keep moving. Let's go. Elena, now!" I order and we run off further as fast as we can.

We make it back to the car safely and I wait impatiently outside walking back and forth. Elena is winning as usual. Sometimes she can be a bitch and doesn't shut up.

"Stefan's out there somewhere and now Damon, and we're just sitting in this car?" Elena says frustrated.

"Let the vampires fight the hybrid zombie mountain man. Let me take care of keeping the humans safe." Alaric jokes.

"I thought you were checked out of taking care of people." Elena teases.

"I know what you're doing. Don't. There doesn't need to be a lesson here." Ric responds.

"You're better at it than you think, you know?" I tell him.

"Oh, boy, are you two suckers for a lost cause or what?" Alaric jokes.

"You aren't ric. You're just lost. But so is Jeremy, Elena, even me. Most of our family is gone. We only have us. I'm sorry, but you don't have anybody either, so... We're kind of good for each other." I tell him.

"I'm keeping the ring, then." Alaric jokes.

"Keep it." I respond just as Damon arrives back and Elena sighs in relief.

"Damon?" Elena questions as she gets out of the car. "Are you okay? Did you...?" she asks.

"Fine, bite-free. Get back in the car, please." Damon orders.

"Can you just give me a minute to appreciate that you're not dead?" Elena wonders.

"I'll give you 10 seconds. 9, 8..." he begins to count and pushes her toward the car.

"Hey Ally, did you happen to see where I parked my car?" he asks me.

I flash him a smile "Stop being such a caveman." I joke and he smirks.

I get in the car and fasten my seatbelt. I look out towards the mountains and I swear I see a figure in the darkness but I do a double take and it's gone.

* * *

><p>We eventually get home and I am exhuasted I almost was wolf meat but Damon kind of saved the day. I am cuddling with Amy as I reflect on the day. If Elena wasn't so stubborn and just let Stefan go and realise he wasn't who he was anymore it wouldn't of happened. This is one of the many reasons why I left and now I am involved in this supernatural drama that I never wanted.<p>

I look at my baby sleeping and just hope I can keep her safe. I pick her up and take her into her room. I place her in her bed kiss her goodnight.

I walk back into my room to see Damon there. I sigh "Seriously?" I ask him tiredly.

"We were wrong." He says.

"Are you drunk?" I ask him.

"No. We thought Stefan was gone, but we were wrong." He repeats.

"You saw him out there didn't you?" I ask him.

"Yes and he's not okay either. He's an insufferable martyr that needs his ass kicked... But he can be saved." Damon explains.

"What happened out there? What changed your mind?" I ask.

"I changed my mind because even in his darkest place, my brother still can't let me die. So I figure I owe him the same in return. I'll help bring him back for Elena." He tells me.

"Well I think you need to tell her this, I see the way you look at her and I know you love her, just let her know it." I tell him.

He nods "You know I love our relationship." He says.

"Really?" I ask him.

"Yes, we tell each other things we usually wouldn't tell others." He explains.

"That is true and it's good having a guy friend that doesn't want to sleep with me." I say.

He smirks "who says I don't" he jokes.

I laugh "Wishful thinking Romeo, now get out of my room and inform Elena, I am buggered, I got chased by a wolf today and I hate running." I inform him.

He laughs and leaves my room. "Night." I yell out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy the next chapter. Please read and review.**

**Anna xx**

* * *

><p>I slowly flutter my eyes open and roll over in my bed. I end up on something. I wake up and see Damon lying in my bed. I'm shocked to see him there.<p>

"Rise and shine, sleepy head." Damon says.

"Aah! What are you doing?! Get out!" I yell.

"You know you were dreaming about me. Explains the drool." He jokes.

"Omg, you're a dick." I groan and look at my alarm. It's 6am.

"Really? 6am, even my daughter sleeps longer than this. Do you have anything better to do than wake someone especially a mother at this time?" I ask him.

"Fine, don't come with me and Elena to bring Stefan home. See ya." Damon announces.

I shoot up "What? Wait, you know where he is?" I ask waking up suddenly.

"Windy city." He says.

"There in Chicago? How do you know that?" I ask.

"Katherine Pearce." He answers.

"The original doppleganger who barely tells the truth." I respond raising an eyebrow.

"Yep." He responds

"Is he okay?" I ask.

"Well, let's just say he's not there to meet Oprah." Damon jokes.

"What about Amy, no one can look after her today?" I ask.

"She can come with us, we will keep her out of harms way, just say it's a road trip, get to know one another even better." Damon answers.

"You seriously want to take my three year old with us?" I ask.

"She can help pass time." He responds.

"Fine but she better not come home with a scratch." I warn.

"Hey you're the witch, you can do a protector spell." He suggest.

"Sometimes I forget you know that." I mention.

"Well it's a good thing you trust me." He smirks. "Now hurry up, I have to wake your sister." He grins and walks out.

I slowly get out of bed and rub my eyes. I quickly shower put on jeans and a white tshirt with a jumper and let my hair down and dry on it's own.

After I am ready I walk into Amy's room and gentle rub her back. "Wakey wakey." I whisper.

She stirs and opens her eyes and yawns "morning momma." She says.

"I have a surprise for you." I tell her.

"What?" she says sleepily.

"You, me, Aunt Lena and Damon are going on a road trip." I tell her.

"Really?" she says excitedly.

"Yep. So you need to get up and get dressed okay, wear something warm and comfortable." I tell her.

"Ill be ready." She says and I give her, her clothes to put on.

After half an hour we are all ready and we leave for Chicago but before I do that I do a sneaky protector spell on Amy just incase anything happens, which I won't allow.

* * *

><p>The drive to Chicago the conversation flows as we make our way. I am in the front seat with Damon and Amy and Elena are in the back of my car.<p>

Amy and Damon have been playing games keeping her entertained which I have found quite cute. "Thank you for keeping her entertained." I whisper as I know he would hear.

"Your welcome." He responds and looks into the back seat and finds Amy asleep. Elena is knee deep in the journals that Stefan has written. "I sure hope we find him, 'cause it would suck if the last memento of Stefan was that crappy old necklace." Damon teases Elena.

Elena touches her vervain necklace "It's an antique, Damon. Like you." Elena jokes.

I laugh and he gives me a look. He takes one of the diaries from the back and opens it for Elena "Read this. Paints a pretty little picture of Stefan's first experience in Chicago." Damon suggests.

"It's Stefan's diary. I'm not going to invade his private thoughts." Elena protests.

"You need to be prepared for what you're about to see Elena." I tell her.

"I've seen Stefan in his darkest periods. I can handle it." Elena continues.

Damon opens the diary anyway and begins to read "Here's one. March 12, 1922. '_I've blacked out days. I wake up in strangers' blood, in places I don't recognize with women I don't remember.'_" Damon says and glances at me and Elena. "Ahh! I'm shocked! Stefan's not a virgin?" Damon adds as I take the diary from him.

"Eyes on the road Grandpa." I tease and he groans. "Suck it up precious." I finish as I flick through the journal.

We eventually arrive in Chicago and I decide to show Amy around as Elena and Damon will work on a plan to find Stefan. "You sure you want to split up?" Elena worries.

"I'm a big girl Elena, I'll live." I tell her.

"It's just Klaus he's." she begins to add but I cut her off.

"Klaus's what out there? Well so are other dangerous people but he doesn't even know me I wasn't around I'll be fine, besides I know how to look after myself and Amy, we will be fine." I tell her.

"You sure?" Damon asks.

"Certain." I respond eyeing him.

"If you get into trouble ring me immediately." He orders.

"Yes sir." I joke and get Amy from the car.

"Come on munchkin lets see Chicago, we will meet up with Lena and Damon later." I tell her.

"Bye, bye." She says with a massive smile and we walk off in the opposite direction.

* * *

><p>Me and Amy walk down the busy streets of Chicago. It's chilly lucky Amy is wearing warm clothes. "Are you hungry?" I ask her.<p>

"Hungry." She answers.

"Let's get some food then." I finish and continue walking.

We find a Diner which is close to a bar that is closed right now. We walk into the Diner and see several people dining and eating.

We sit at one of the booths and I help Amy decide on what to eat "What would you like?" I ask her.

"Burger." She answers.

"Cheeseburger?" I ask her.

"Yes please." She says.

A waiter comes over with a smile "Welcome, what can I get you two today?" she asks me.

"Amy will get a cheeseburger and fries with a chocolate shake and I will get the chicken snitzel and chips with a peach iced tea please." I order.

"Anything else?" the waiter asks.

"That's all thank you." I finish and she walks off.

A while later our meals come and we devour them. "Hungry huh?" I ask her.

"Full now." She mumbles.

"Well you ate a little quickly." I laugh.

"Can't help it mommy." She responds pouting.

"Cheer up baby your fine." I tell her.

"So what we do now?" she asks.

"Have a look around, meet up with the others later on they had stuff to do." I inform her.

"Like what?" she asks confused.

"Errends." I answer.

"Do we have to do errends?" she asks.

"Nope, we can have fun today, how about some new outfits?" I ask.

She instantly lights up "yes, please." She grins.

"If you're a good girl then yes are you?" I ask her.

"Always." She says smiling.

"Good, stay that way." I tell her.

"Promise." She smiles.

We finish eating and leave the diner as we walk out of the diner I trip and Amy squeals. Before I hit the ground I feel a pair of hands on me catching me and I instantly feel cold but I let it go because it's Chicago.

"Omg." I say classlessly.

"You okay love." Asks an English accent.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks." I respond looking up and gaze into the most beautiful blue-green eyes I've ever seen. "Sorry." I mumble.

"Momma." I hear Amy's voice from next to me.

I turn and see Amy looking at us "I'm fine Amy." I tell her.

"You going to be okay from here?" the guys asks and I'm drawn to his physique again. Shaggy blonde hair, he's tall and built but lean. Hot! But I instantly feel my witch senses click in but I stay calm.

"Yeah should be alright if I don't have to walk up steps." I joke.

"Wouldn't want anything happening to you would you." He flirts but I can sense a double meaning behind it.

"No, wouldn't want that. Well thank you again." I say gathering myself and Amy's hand.

"No worries love, just be careful walking around wouldn't want something happening to you or your daughter." He warns again.

I look up and go into defense mode "No I wouldn't. But I won't let anything happen to her." I tell him strongly eyeing him up. I than smile "Thanks again ah. What was your name?" I ask him casually.

"Nik." He says.

"Well thanks again Nik." I finish and start to walk in the opposite direction.

"And what is yours love?" he calls out.

"Perhaps another time." I shout and walk off.

"You k momma?" Amy asks me worried.

"Perfect, the man helped me all good." I tell her and we walk a little faster.

"Something was off with him momma." She says.

"What do you mean?" I ask her.

"I could feel something." She says.

I look at her shocked, oh no. "What did you feel was wrong?" I ask her.

"It was this feeling around him it was all dark but had some light in it but it was buried." She says.

This shouldn't be happening she's three. "Well it's a good think we will never see him again." I tell her.

"Yeah, we going to meet up with Lena now?" she asks.

"Yes let's go." I tell her and hide the worried smile I give her.

* * *

><p>After a few hours of shopping and shaking off the feeling of worry. We try to find Damon and Elena. I ring Damon first. "Any luck?" I ask over the phone.<p>

"We know where he will be tonight heading there now." He says.

"Do you need assistance?" I ask.

"No definitely not, just stay with Amy and I will call you when we are done." He says.

"There is something I need to tell you too." I whisper.

"What?" he asks worried.

"I'll tell you on the way back, but in private but it's about Amy." I tell him.

"Okay, I've got to go Elena is pining." He jokes.

"When is she not." I comment and he laughs and I hang up.

I look to Amy "Damon isn't quite finished yet but he'll meet us soon." I inform her.

It's dark now and Amy and I are enjoying the day we've spent together. We have finally met up with the others and Amy is asleep in the car.

"How'd it go?" I ask from the outside.

"He's really gone." Elena says crying.

I hug her "I'm sorry Elena, but maybe now you can see why we didn't want you to see him this way, and now can start over." I tell her.

She just cries and gets in the car "How are you doing?" I ask Damon.

"Almost died whilst I was in there but the witch that was in there stopped it." he says.

"So you had a run in with Klaus?" I ask worried.

"But I'm fine, what about you, you said you needed to tell me something?" he reminds me.

"Let's get on the road then talk." I suggest and we drive off.

"So talk." Damon says as we head home.

"So I tripped today but someone caught me when we walked away Amy said she felt something off about him, I felt it because of being a well you know but he seemed harmless but she said she could see his aura." I tell him.

"You don't think?" he says.

"I hope not but she's three it's way to soon to be triggering anything." I tell him.

"Have you figured out how you are a witch?" he asks me.

"I nod, my grandmother it was in the grimoires I found before I left." I tell him.

"Well if it happens I will help out and maybe you can ask Bonnie." Damon suggests.

"Maybe, I just know that my secret will come out but I've done it for the right reasons right?" I ask him.

"Yes, you would do anything to protect your daughter and now your caught in this mess, sorry about that." He apologies.

"It would of happened anyway." I respond.

"Cheer up I'm sure when the time is right you will tell everyone." He finishes.

We eventually get home and Amy is passed out. Damon carries her to her room while I talk with Elena about what happened.

"So what exactly happened?" I ask her.

"He told me to let him go because he isnt coming back not in my lifetime." She explains.

"I'm sorry Elena." I tell her.

She hugs me tightly "I don't know what I would do if you weren't here right now." She says.

"Same." I reply and we head up to our rooms to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning I wake up and do my normal routine. It isnt special especially after looking after a three year old.

I walk into the kitchen and see Damon and Elena cooking. I walk inside and I instantly smell chilli. "I just don't know why you want to bring chili to a potluck. Everybody brings chili." Damon addresses.

"Hey Ally." Damon adds as they see me enter.

"What's with the Chilli?" I ask them.

"We have the lockwood party tonight what time do you want to go?" Elena asks me.

"Ah founders parties havent been to one of them in well three years and most likely everyone is going to be there meaning someones farther." I tell her raising an eyebrow.

"Oh crap I totally forgot." She sighs.

"Who's her farther?" Damon asks.

"Sam Fell, bad news." I answer.

"Does he know?" Damon asks.

"Know, we didn't exactly end of good terms." I respond.

"Meaning you found him in bed with someone else and gave him an ear ful." Elena butts in.

"Elena." I groan.

"Is Ally going?" Damon asks.

"I think she should go, I'll just keep her out of the drama of everything, she can dress up a little." I tell them. "So are we bringing Chilli?" I ask them changing the topic.

"Yes, but as I was saying I don't get why you do, nine other families bring some." Damon repeats.

"It's tradition and an old family recipe so we have to." Elena argues.

"Yeah! I know. I knew your old family. They made sucky chili." Damon jokes and I laugh.

"So why excatly are you here Damon not that I don't like you around it seems you seem to be hanging around a lot more." I ask him playfully.

"Elena knows why." Damon answers.

I turn to face Elena and she sighs "Damon thinks I'm going to break. Which I'm not going to. I am just going to keep making chili, pretend like I didn't just spend the entire summer looking for someone who didn't want to be found." Elena explains.

"Denial." Damon and I say in unison.

We exchanges smirks. "I'm not in denial." Elena whispers disagreeing.

"No?" I ask her and walk up to her and touch her necklace.

"You're wearing this necklace. Isn't this the reminder of your unbreakable bond with Stefan?" I ask her.

She looks at me hurtfully but doesn't respond and just continues cooking. "Denial." I mouth to Damon who laughs.

Still in the kitchen Elena and I are still making chilli. Suddenly the door bell rings and I hear little footsteps running. The door opens and I scold Amy.

"Amy Gilbert how many times do I have to tell you, you do not answer the door without an adult." I scold her.

"Sorry momma." She says sadly.

"Up to your room." I say authoritatively and she runs up stairs. It breaks my heart when she's upset but she has to learn to be safe. I would rather be hard on her then allow someone to take her or enter the house.

"You did the right thing." I hear a familiar voice.

I see Caroline on the porch watching the scene. "It kills me but I have to do it." I tell her.

"You're a great mother don't beat yourself up." Caroline responds "Now I brought gifts." Caroline announces changing the topic.

"Please not be chili?" I beg.

She smiles and from behind her a familiar dark skinned girl appears. Bonnie.

"Bonnie." I scream and attack her with a hut.

Instantly I feel my witch senses hit and we tense. She looks at me shocked and I give her a look to not say anything. She gets the idea and smiles covering the shock. "Ally your back, I missed you I know we talked over the phone but to see you in person, where's Amy?" she rambles.

"She just got introble you can see her soon." I inform her.

Elena appears behind me "Bonnie." She exclaims. "Your back." She adds.

"I'm back." She says.

We all group hug "I leave town for the summer Ally comes home and everything goes to hell for you all." Bonnie teases as we let her in.

Suddenly we hear another person call out her name "Bonnie!" Jeremy exclaims.

He comes down the stairs and smiles and Bonnie smiles back "Jeremy." She responds and she rushes over to him and they kiss and embrace each other.

* * *

><p>After Bonnie arrived I left the three girls and Jeremy for some catch up time. I went up stairs to check on Amy. I slowly open her door and she's on her bed. Her head face down in the pillows. "Amy." I say softly.<p>

I see her wriggle but not move her head. I walk further inside and sit next to her. "Amy." I repeat.

She slowly moves her head and looks at me with teary eyes. "I'm sorry mommy I made you mad." She apologizes.

"You didn't make me mad baby, it's just Mystic Falls isn't a place for a little girl like you to be answer doors by yourself. I don't want anything happening too you." I explain to her.

"I'm not mad it's just you know the rules baby and when your older you will understand but remember that when I say something it's important for you to remember okay." I tell her.

She nods "sorry." She mumbles.

She crawls onto my lap and cuddles me "love you munchkin." I whisper soothing her.

"Now my friend Bonnie is downstairs do you want to meet her?" I ask Amy.

She nods. I scoop her up and she attaches to my hip "Let's go then." I respond and leave her room.

I walk back into the kitchen and Caroline, Elena and Bonnie are talking. They instantly turn their heads to the entry "Bonnie, I would like you to meet Amy, Amy this is my friend Bonnie." I introduce.

Amy lifts her head from my shoulder and looks at Bonnie "Nice meeting you." Amy says.

Bonnie gasps and smiles "You too sweetie, your mom has told me so much about you on the phone." Bonnie announces.

"Really?" Amy asks.

"Yep, and you know what you look just like your momma too." Bonnie adds.

I set Amy down and she climbs up onto the bench. And I sit next in front of her as she watches us all.

"So Bonnie how was your summer?" I ask her.

"Good the only problem with my dad's side of the family is really boring so I was bored a lot." Bonnie answers.

"Well the last few days I would kill for a normal family." Caroline mutters.

"Caroline." I warn her.

"Sorry, you know what I mean." She apologies.

I hop down and help Elena and continue with the Chili casserole.

"Since when did you learn how to cook Elena?" Caroline asks her.

"Since I came home." I tease.

The girls laugh along with Amy "Dats true." Amy comments.

"Yeah Elena can heat stuff up." I tease further.

"Hey, I'm not that bad and Damon helped with the chili today too." Elena announces.

"Damon's helping you cook now?" Bonnie asks her.

"You girls need to stop judging. He's just trying to be a good... ow!"" Elena screeches.

"You okay Aunt Lena?" Amy asks her concerned.

"Did I splash you?" I ask her.

"No my necklace." She whispers.

"Hey, baby girl how about you go and watch some cartoons I'll make you some lunch." I tell her.

"Yes momma." She responds and runs into the lounge room.

I turn to Elena and touch her necklace "Let me see." I ask her.

I lift up the necklace and see a burn mark on her chest. And I instantly feel an electric shock.

I drop it shocked "It just burn me." I say shocked.

"Maybe it's a sign Elena shouldn't be wearing it." Caroline jokes.

"Caroline..." both bonnie and me warn her.

"What, I'm just saying. If you're going to be "cooking" without Stefan." Caroline continues.

"Bonnie?" I ask her for her input.

"Let me see it." Bonnie says and I she picks up the necklace.

Bonnie looks at the necklace and touches it but it's like an electric shock the same thing that happened when I did it. We all look at each other shocked and confused.

* * *

><p>After the shock of what's just happened I leave the girls in the kitchen bring Amy her lunch. She eats it and I tell her it's time to start getting ready for the founders party tonight. She rushes up stars excited and I slowly follow her. I'm about to go upstairs when Bonnie stops me. "All?" she says.<p>

I turn to face her "Yeah." I respond.

"Can we talk?" she asks me.

"Follow me." I respond and walk up the stairs.

I walk into my room and Bonnie follows me I shut the door behind her. "When?" she asks me.

I sigh "When I was 17 just before I found out I was pregnant well around that time." I answer.

"Who knows?" she asks.

"Only Alaric and Damon I trust them." I tell her.

"You trust Damon." She says shocked.

"He hasn't done anything to me to not make me trust him, and he's amazing around Amy." I tell her. "I see the humanity in him around her, I wouldn't of told him if I didn't trust him." I add.

"And you didn't trust Elena?" she asks a little agitated.

"Because if she found out that I am a witch then I would have been asked to do so many things that I don't want to do." I explain. "I left to get away from all this and I come back the first thing that happens is I found out everything with Klaus and Katherine." I tell her.

"We get a choice if we decide to practice magic Bonnie I chose my daughter, and coming here I regret coming back because now she is starting to show signs of it and I'm freaking out." I say in a harsh whisper.

"Omg, when?" she asks shocked.

"We were in Chicago trying to get Stefan back, because Damon wanted to do anything for her and we pumped into someone and it was a vampire. But I didn't see an immediate danger but when we walked away she said she could sense something dark but saw some light around him." I tell her.

"Did he hurt you?" she asks harshly.

"Know, as I said if he did he wouldn't be alive." I tell her.

"So how strong are you?" she asks me.

"I may not practice magic frequently and that's a good thing because I'm not willing away my powers, I can easily take down Klaus but I can't let anyone know that, I've trained, I know my stuff." I tell her.

"You can take down Klaus, I had the power of 100 dead witches Ally and it still didn't work." She informs me.

"With my magic Elena I don't get my powers from ancestors and bloodlines I get it from the earth, I'm not your average witch Bonnie and I haven't told anyone that, only Alaric and Damon know is that I'm a witch like you, so I need you to trust me, I will tell everyone when the time is right but right now, it isn't." I finish.

She tales a moment for my words to hit and nods "I promise I won't say anything but you could have told me." She says.

"You were fifteen when I found out and you would of laughed it off, your grams actually sensed me to." I add.

"Really?" she asks with tears.

"Yeah, then my powers started coming in, visions, headaches, sensing emotions, auras, just everything." I explain.

"Well I'm glad I'm not alone anymore." She says.

"You've never been alone Bonnie, your ancestors are watching and they should be proud, but just let me give you some advice, if you don't want to do something don't do it, because magic can kill you." I warn her and she nods.

"Now come on, I have to get an excited toddler ready for tonight, it's her first founders party and I have to well look hot as baby daddy will be there." I announce.

She laughs "Well Sam Fell was always an arrogan manwhore." She says and I laugh.

"If only I was smart enough to believe it but you all make mistakes it may not have been the perfect timing but I wouldn't changed anything in my life now, well maybe mom and dad dying but Amy she's filled the whole a little bit." I tell her.

"Well she has your personality." She comments.

"And now I know how mom and dad felt when I was her age." I laugh.

We leave my room and walk into what used to be a tidy room. Amy has several nice dresses on her bed and she is confused.

"I don't know which one to pick." She says aloud.

"Well it's a good thing you have Bonnie and me around to help you." I respond.

"Help?" she pleads giving me the lip.

"Bonnie what do you thing?" I ask Bonnie.

"I think you should wear this one." Bonnie says point to a pale pink and white dress that has a bow at the back and made of lace.

"I like that one." She says excitedly.

"Momm?" she asks for my approval.

I nod and she screatches "yay, can I wear now." She asks.

I laugh "we have to shower first and do your hair." I tell her.

She runs out of the room and into the bathroom "I'll let you get her ready I'll see you down stairs and your secret is safe with me." She smiles and I send her a wink.

* * *

><p>After getting Amy ready who is beyond excited I then start getting ready. I pull out a red long sleeved dress that goes mid thigh and black ankle boots. My hair is in a bun pinned back and my make up is a little stronger.<p>

When I walk out down stairs everyone is ready to go. "Wow." I hear people say.

"So?" I ask everyone.

"You trying to rub your hot body in Sam's face?" Caroline queries.

I smile "You know me so well." I laugh.

"Ready?" I ask everyone.

They all nod and we leave.

We arrive at the Lockwood Mansion and are greeted by Mayor Lockwood.

"Ally, Amy you made it." she said glancing at me and Amy.

"Couldn't miss it, and it's Amy's first founders party so we had to come." I respond.

"Well you look beautiful sweetie." Carol compliments.

"Thanks Mrs Locwood." Amy thanks.

"Come in girls enjoy your night and warning Daddy is out back." She whispers.

"Thank you for the warning." I respond and walk off.

I walk outside with Amy holding my hand and I see Damon and Alaric talking. "Look?" I say pointing.

Amy runs over to Damon "Damon." She says excitedly.

He laughs and hugs her "Well don't you look pretty." Damon compliments her.

I appear and his mouth drops "Close your mouth Damon don't want to eat flies." I tease him.

Alaric laughs at my comment "You look beautiful." Alaric compliments.

"Thanks, its called rubbing it in." I tell them.

"Baby Daddy." Damon whispers.

I nod in response "Is he here?" Alaric asks looking around.

"Carol has warned me yes, somewhere out here and I'm most certain he will make his presence known." I say with detest.

"Well don't worry you got Damon speechless so you should be fine." Alaric jokes.

I laugh "So Damon I'm going to need you to be my backup." I ask him.

"Can't do it right now have a secret council meeting." He announces.

"I swear that's why they have these things." I comment.

Damon smirks "That's what I said." He says.

I smirk "Great minds think alike then." I joke.

"Hey Amy want something to eat? Casserole chili?" I ask.

"Not the casserole I saw Aunt Lena's she can't cook." Amy says.

We all laugh "Don't we all know it." I joke and she hops down from Damon's arms and I hold her hand over to the table.

When I get to the table I see Elena and Caroline near by. I gather a plate for Amy and sit her down at a table where a number of children are at. She easily talks to them. "Momma is just going to speak to Elena, I'll be over there if you need me." I tell Amy pointing to Elena's spot.

"Okay momma." She responds and goes back playing.

I walk over to Elena and Caroline they seem to be talking quietly. "Hey, any luck about the necklace?" I ask Elena.

She shakes her head "no Bonnie said she will look at it." Elena answers.

"Did Stefan ever tell you where he got the necklace?" I ask her.

"No. And I never asked. Hopefully Bonnie will be able to figure it out." She repeats and we nod. Alaric joins us he doesn't seem to like coming to these things.

"Please tell me it's time to go." Alaric groans.

"Beyond. Where's Damon?" Elena asks.

"Probably off somewhere doing bad things to good people. Consider me the honesty police." Caroline responds but suddenly is not okay.

"What is it?" I ask Caroline.

"It's my dad." She answers and we turn to see Bill Forbes.

"Why would he even show up here?" Elena asks.

"I don't know. But I can't..." Caroline says unsure.

"We get it. I'll call you later." I tell her and she leaves.

Suddenly I see a familiar person walk outside. I gasp in shock. Alaric and Elena look at me confused. They follow my direction and Elena gasps.

"Is that?" she asks.

I nod "It's him." I say scared. Suddenly Sam turns his head to our direction and he notices me. "Oh god, he saw me." I say scared.

"Calm down Ally, just stay calm don't let him see you weak." Elena suggests.

I nod and Sam walks towards me breath. I say to myself.

I see him smirk and he stops a couple meters before me. "Ally Gilbert, my my, look at you." He says.

"Oh great its you." I remark.

"Oh don't be catty." He responds.

"Don't tell me what to do." I warn him.

"You look great." He compliments.

"I know." I respond and Elena laughs.

"So you left so suddenly what brought you back to Mystic Falls?" He asks casually.

"And why should I tell you, I don't care about you Sam so why don't you crawl back under the whole you came out of." I warn him.

He just smirks "Always so brave and always had a mouth, its hot." He comments.

Amy suddenly comes running "Momma." She says excited.

My whole body freezes shit! I look to Elena for help. Elena walks to Amy and stops her "Hey Amy, your mom is busy right now did you need anything?" Elena asks.

"The other kids are going to play on the lawn can I go?" she asks.

"How about I go with you." Elena suggests.

"Yay." Amy shouts and they walk away.

I turn to face Sam who is shocked. "Momma." He says. "You had a baby?" he asks confused.

"Yes, why do you think I left." I yell.

"How old is she?" he asks.

"None of your business." I respond.

"Wait you left all of a sudden before that you were moody and aggressive, that was three years ago, the only person you were with was with me, wait, is she?" he begins to say.

I don't answer and look away "Is she my daughter?" he growls.

"No." I bark and Damon suddenly comes over and saves me. "Amy babe, where have you been?" he asks me.

"Damon." I say with a thankful smile.

"Amy is looking for you, she is outside on the lawn. Wants to show you something." He announces.

"Well I cant miss this." I respond and look to Sam who is eyeing Damon "I would say it was nice seeing you but well it wasn't, so stay away from me." I warn him and walk with Damon.

As soon as we are far enough away I stop and hug him "Thank you Damon, he nearlly figured it out." I say breathing irreguarly.

"Ally you need to calm down, it's fine if he found out I would net let him near her." He says.

"He has rights." I argue.

"Who did you put as her farther on her birth certificate?" he asks.

"No one." I answer.

"Then he doesn't have rights, he may be legally hers but as you said he was a jerk and older then you so he could have easily inpregnated someone else, he gave up that right when he cheated on you." Damon says harshly.

I nod knowing "ok, you promise?" I ask him.

"I promise." He says and I hug him.

* * *

><p>After the stress of seeing Sam I get Amy and decide to head home. She has had a blast me on the other hand am so stressed. I collapse on my bed still in my shoes when I hear Jeremy come in.<p>

"Hey Jer." He says.

"Hey." I respond.

"Can I tell you something?" he asks me.

"Of course." I respond sitting up and taking off my shoes.

"Remember how Bonnie brought me back to life?" he asks.

"Yes." I answer shortly.

"Well ever since I've been seeing well ghosts." He says.

I look at him "Who?" I ask.

"Vicki and Anna." He answers.

"You mean your dead exes?" I ask.

"Yeah." He responds.

"Why are you telling me this now?" he asks.

"Because I don't know what to do." He answers.

"Does Bonnie know?" I ask.

He shakes his head. "Jeremy you were dead, and were supposed to stay dead but Bonnie using her ancestors brought you back, there were consequences." I explain.

"You think these are the consequences?" he asks.

"Probably. Is anyone else around like Jenna?" I ask curiously.

He shakes his head and looks behind me "wait is someone here?" I ask.

"Yes, Anna." He says.

"Hi Anna." I say weekly.

"She says hi back." Jeremy says.

"I wish I got to meet you." I go on.

"Likewise, and she said Amy is adorable." Jeremy continues.

"I saw Sam today." I inform him.

He looks at me shocked "What he do?" he asks.

"He almost found out Amy's is his daughter but Damon made the save." I tell him.

"You and Damon seem to be close." Jeremy mentions.

"Oh no, friends, yes he's hot but he is whipped and fixated on Elena." I respond.

He laughs with a knowing smile "I'll let you sleep, but don't worry about Sam, people will protect Amy from him." He says and walks out.

After washing my face in the bathroom I walk out and Elena comes home she looks upset. "What's wrong?" I ask her.

"Everything, Damon, Stefan, you." She says.

"What happened with Damon?" I ask confused.

"He snapped Alaric's neck." Elena says.

"What why?" I ask shocked.

"Because I set him off, he said I was trying to change him." Elena says.

I look at her and she frowns "You too." She sighs.

"Elena, people aren't perfect, look at Stefan okay he was hiding behind this façade for decades and now he's his old ripper self, Damon has done nothing wrong but help you and you throw it in his face." I say.

"Is there something going on between you two?" she asks with a hint of jealousy.

"Are you listening to yourself Elena?" I ask her. "I'm not answer that question because you know it, I wouldn't date him he likes you and even if I did why would you care, you were hung up on Stefan two days ago." I yell.

She seems shocked at my outburst "Elena I'm not apologizing for saying the truth you need to know that Damon has done nothing but help us, and you spit right in his face, I haven't once seen him do anything wrong since I arrived, he has been nothing but genuine and he cares for Amy, so I'm going to protest and say you are wrong, Damon isn't Stefan so don't make him that way, I see his humanity it's time you start to, too." I finish and walk into my room and shut the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi all my lovely readers here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy it. let me know what you all think.**

**Please continue to read, fav, follow and review.**

**Anna xx**

* * *

><p>Tonight is mystic Falls Senior Year prank night and Caroline has forced me to participate. Even though im not a student she wants me to come so here I am in a classroom with Elena, Bonnie, Caroline and Tyler setting up mouse traps.<p>

"I can't believe I'm doing this I'm not even in high school." I complain.

"Hush, no complaining, you missed yours so you are making up for lost time." Caroline orders.

"But I just want to spend time at home with my daughter." I pout in return.

"Well Lisa is looking after her tonight so no baby talk." Caroline orders.

I raise my hands in mock surender and everyone loves.

Suddenly the door opens and Matt enters turning on the lights. He steps on the mouse traps and is shocked. "Ohh! Oh, come on! Seriously?! Do you know how long it took for us to set all this up?!" Caroline complains.

"Forgot about senior prank night, huh?" Tyler asks Matt.

"Clearly." Matt responds getting his breath back.

"How could you forget? We've only been waiting for this since like freshman year." Caroline asks him.

"Yeah, Matt. If I'm doing this, you're doing this. We all are doing this." Elena teases.

"I'm kind of surprised any of you are doing this.

"Caroline's making us." I add.

"Why are you here Ally?" he asks.

"Caroline dragged me." I answer.

"Come on guys majority of us are about to be seniors. These are the memories that will stay with us forever, and if we don't..." Caroline begins to say.

"And if we don't create these memories now, then what's the point of it all?" I finish for her with a smirk.

"Go ahead and make fun, I don't care." Caroline responds.

"You're all lame. And I've got ten more classrooms to prank." Tyler says and he leaves. Elena gets up and follows him.

"Where are you going?" I ask curious.

"To superglue Alaric's desk shut. I'm making memories." She smiles.

"Oh glue his chair to." I add and she laughs.

"I love you!" Caroline yells out and we stay and continue with the traps.

* * *

><p>After pranking the classroom I walk out with Matt and Bonnie. We make our way to the Gym when suddenly my witch sense turn on and I feel a powerful presence. I stop walking.<p>

"What's wrong?" Bonnie and Matt ask.

"Somethings wrong, someones here." I say in a serious tone.

I walk towards the gym halls and push the door opens that when I hear Elena shout "Ally, Bonnie, get out of here!"

I halt that's when I see a familiar face. It's the guy from Chicago. He's Klaus. Shit!

He speeds towards Bonnie and me and I instantly tense. "Ah, I was wondering when you'd show up." He says to Bonnie then glances to me and smirks "Hello again love." He says with a grin.

I take a breath "You, your Klaus." I say with detest.

"I guess you've heard of me." He says not fazed.

"I've heard a lot." I say strongly.

"How's your daughter love?" he asks with a smirk.

I instantly get angry and crunch my fists "You don't ever mention anything about my daughter." I threaten and instantly send him flying with my mind.

Everyone in the room is shocked. Elena's mouth drops as Klaus crashes into the bleechers. "Another witch?" he says with yellow eyes and flashes infront of me.

"Stop." Bonnie yells.

Klaus stops infront of us "Don't do that again." Klaus warns me and I gulp.

"Not so tough now are you love?" he asks and turns to face Bonnie "Now we can get started." He announces turning to Dana "Ah, Dana, why don't you relax? You and Chad sit tight." He says compelling them.

He faces me and Bonnie and begins to speak again "I assume you're the reason Elena's still walking around alive?" Klaus asks Bonnie.

"That's right. If you want to blame someone, blame me." Bonnie says getting the attention to her.

"Oh, there's no need for blame, love. Just your witchy interference seems to have caused some undesirable side effects. And since you caused the problem, I'm going to have you find the fix." He says and a blonde walks in with a struggling Tyler.

"Get off of me!" Tyler huffs.

"Hush now." The blonde responds sarcastically.

"I'd like you all to meet my sister Rebekah. Word of warning... She can be quite mean." Klaus says introducing the blonde.

"Don't be an ass." Rebekah responds as she throws Tyler to Klaus.

"No." I growl and throw my hands up and the lights explode.

I feel a hand grab my throat and it's the blonde bitch "Stop now or I will rip out your throat." She threatens.

I glare at her "Come on do it, kill me, do it, would you really take a mother away from her daughter." I ask her with distain.

She looks at me in shock as does everyone else. I glance at Elena and she seems shocked and confused and hurt. "Come on what's stopping you?" I ask her.

"Shut up." Rebekah growls.

"Make me." I edge on.

"Enough." Klaus growls and zooms over and gets Rebekah off me.

I'm shocked by his actions "Leave my sister and my friends alone." I warn them.

"No can do love I'm going to make this very simple... Every time I attempt to turn a werewolf into a vampire hybrid, they die during the transition. It's quite horrible, actually." Klaus explains as he walks over to Tyler and grabs him from behind.

"Stop." I growl.

Klaus ignores me as he bites into his wrist and makes Tyler drink his blood. I fight against Rebekah who is holding me still. "I need you to find a way to save my hybrids, Bonnie. And for Tyler's sake... You better hurry." Klaus finishes and snaps his neck.

"No." I scream and push Rebekah off me and run over to a shocked Matt and Bonnie.

I glance at Klaus who smiles I send him a glare and turn my attention back to Tyler.

"He killed him." Matt says shocked.

"He's not dead. Klaus's blood will turn him into a vampire." Elena explains standing up.

"And if Bonnie's successful, he'll live through his transition. Go on, then. Go and fetch your grimoires. and enchantments and what-not. I'll hold on to Elena and the lovely Ally for safe-keeping." Klaus orders as he catches Elena and my arm. I send Bonnie a look and she leaves.

Rebekah glances at Elena then to me. "So this is the latest doppelgänger. The original one was much prettier." Rebekah comments.

"Dopplegangers are the same thing they can't be prettier." I retort.

She sends me a smirk "And who are you witch?" Rebekah asks me.

"I'm Ally Gilbert Elena's older sister and someone you don't want to piss off." I warn her.

"Is that a threat?" she says taking a step towards me.

"Oh that's a promise." I respond and smirk as I take a step towards her.

"Enough, Rebekah. Take the wolf boy elsewhere, would you?" Klaus orders and Rebekah sends me a fake smile and grabs Tyler by the leg and leaves.

Klaus glances towards Elena and me "Just ignore her. Petty little thing." Klaus comments as I walk past him to Dana and Chad who are scared.

* * *

><p>I am comforting Dana and Chad and I feel Elena's eyes on me. "What?" I ask her.<p>

"Why?" she asks.

"Do you really want to ask me that now?" I ask her.

"Oh I wouldn't mind knowing." Klaus butts in with a smile.

"Shut up." I tell him and he chuckles.

"Strong tongue, you should watch how you speak to people." He warns.

"Well it's hard when a psychotic hybrids kill your aunt and holding us hostage." I retort.

"Don't be dramatic love." He responds.

"Don't call me love." I say with hate.

Suddenly the doors to the gym open and a brown haired tall guy walks in. "Stefan..." Elena says in shock.

"Klaus." Stefan says ignoring Elena.

"Come to save your damsel, mate and your girlfriend's sister?" Klaus asks him.

"I came to ask for your forgiveness. And pledge my loyalty." Stefan explains ignoring us but he hestitantly looks at me shocked.

"Well, you broke that pledge once already." Klaus continues.

"Elena means nothing to me anymore and her sister I didn't even know she had so whatever you ask of me... I will do." Stefan finishes.

I turn to see Elena hurt at her words. "Fair enough. Let's drink on it. Kill them. What are you waiting for? Kill them." Klaus says pointing to chad and dana.

"No." I scream as Elena protests.

"No! Stefan, don't. He's not going to hurt us. He already said..." Elena says and Klaus hits her hard and she falls to the floor.

"No." I repeat and run to him but he hits me down.

Stefan rushes over to Klaus, his fangs out. Klaus grabs him by the throat. "She means nothing to you? Your lies just keep piling up." Klaus mentions.

"Let them go! I'll do whatever you want, you have my word!" Stefan begs.

"Your word doesn't mean much. I lived by your word all summer, during which time I never had to resort to this..." Klaus responds and compels him "Stop fighting." Klaus orders.

"Don't do this, don't do this." Stefan begs more.

"I didn't want to. All I wanted was your allegiance. Now I'm going to have to take it." Klaus adds.

"Don't...Don't..." Stefan pleads as Klaus compels him.

"You will do exactly as I say when I say it. You will not run, you will not hide, you will simply just obey."

"No. Stefan!" Elena screeches.

"Now kill them. Ripper." Klaus compels and Stefan vamps out and rushes over to Dana and kills her.

I am looking at Stefan in horror. "It's always nice to see a vampire in his true element. The species has become such a broody lot." Klaus comments.

"No, you did this to him." Elena argues.

"I invited him to the party, love. He's the one dancing on the table." Klaus comments.

"You really can't do your own work can you?" I ask him.

He stares at me and makes his way over to me but Rebekah rushes in towards Elena. I step in front of her as protection. Elena tries to fight it but I hold my own.

"Where is it?! Where's my necklace?" Rebekah barks questions to Elena.

"What are you talking about?" I ask rudely.

"She has my necklace." She answers growling at me and showing Klaus a picture.

"Well, well. More lies." Klaus comments.

"Where is it?" she asks Elena.

"I don't have it." Elena responds.

"You're lying!" Rebekah shouts and vamps out.

I raise my hands and stop her "Stop." I shout. "She doesn't have it." I repeat.

She growls through the pain I'm sending her and flashes at me and attacks me biting into my neck.

"Agh." I scream and use as much strength as I can to get her off me but she fails "Get off." I shout.

"Knock it off." Klaus orders and rips her off me.

"Make her tell me where it is, Nik!" Rebekah orders.

Klaus looks to Elena and me. Elena comforts me as I hold pressure to my wound.

"Where's the necklace, sweetheart? Be honest." Klaus says bending down to us.

"I'm telling the truth. Katherine stole it." Elena says helping me up.

"Katerina. Of course. Well, that's unfortunate. If we had the necklace it would make things a whole lot easier for your witch, but since we're doing this the hard way, let's put a clock on it, shall we?" Klaus suggests. He puts on a clock with a buzzer and it starts counting down.

"20 minutes. If Bonnie hasn't found a solution by then, I want you to feed again. Only this time, I want you to feed on Elena. You know you want to." Klaus smirks. "And you love, will come with me." He says pulling me.

I try to fight him but hes too strong. Stupid original hybrid. "No, Klaus! Don't take her." Elena protests.

"Sorry love she could be useful. Elena doesn't leave if she tries to run fracture her spine." Klaus compels as he drags me out of the hall with Rebekah in tow.

* * *

><p>We get out of the gym and I force him off me "Get your hybrid hands off me." I say with hate.<p>

"Watch your tongue." Rebekah orders.

"Or what you going to kill me, bite me, I'm not afraid of you I've had worse." I growl and walk off.

"Where do you think your going sweatheart" Klaus teaese.

"Stop with the puppy dog names its disgusting." I beg.

"Only if you mind your tounge." Klaus bargains.

"Fine but don't do anything to piss me off, I shouldn't even be here tonight." I argue.

"Why not?" Rebekah asks curiously.

"I'm not a student here." I respond and continue walking.

"So how come you werent here when I was around?" Klaus wonders.

"You mean when you killed my aunt?" I ask with a glare. "I was away havent been here for three years why do you care?" I ask him.

"To have your daughter I presume." Rebekah comments.

"If you must know one of those things and besides I didn't want her growing up around here but I had to come back for the living family I had left." I respond hurt.

"Back there it seems Elena didn't know you were a witch." Klaus mentions.

"Because she didn't, no one did but Bonnie but I guess when you bumped into me and my daughter in Chicago you knew straight away." I ask him eyeing him.

"Smart one aren't you love." He comments.

"I'm smarter than people think, I found out all about the supernatural at 15." I confess.

"And when did you find out you were a powerful witch because there aren't many witches who can take us down?" Rebekah asks interested.

"When i was 17 I don't practice it, and my powers don't come from ancestors they come from the earth." I tell them.

They look at me in shock. "Why am I with you? I need to get back home." I ask them.

"Just let me go, I wasn't supposed to be here tonight ok, I don't even go to high school just let me leave, you've done enough already and if you wanted answers I would start with the original witch, witches don't want abominations so I suggest do the opposite of what she told you, if you killed Elena you wouldn't of been able to make any hyrbids my theory is you need her blood." I tell him.

"Why are you telling me this?" he asks curious.

"I don't want my sister and friends to die." I answer rudely.

"Come on let's find the Bennett witch." Klaus orders and we search for her.

* * *

><p>We being Klaus and me are walking down a hallway in silence when I hear a splash coming from the pool. I peer inside and see a person at the bottom. "Shit." I yell and run inside before Klaus can stop me. I dive into the pool and see it's Matt. I swim to him and take the wait off. Bonnie suddenly runs in and helps me get him out.<p>

"Do you remember CPR?" she asks me.

I nod and start compressions on his chest "Come on Matt." I yell in frustration as I continue my compressions.

He finally starts coughing up water and I roll him on his side. "Seriously Mathew what the fuck were you thinking?" I ask him getting my breath back.

"I needed to see Vicki." He says.

"Vicki? What do you mean Vicki's dead." I tell him.

"Jeremy saw her and I saw her." He says.

"What did she say?" Bonnie asks.

"She had a message from the itch that put the curse on Klaus. She said that Elena was supposed to die in the sacrifice." Matt tells us.

"No that can't be, does that mean Tyler is?" Bonnie questions.

"No." I say as Klaus comes back.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." He says making his presences known. "Given the choice, doppelgänger or a hybrid, I go hybrid every time." Klaus adds and drags me away.

"What are you doing, you can't kill Elena." I tell him.

"Who said anything about killing." Klaus says as we hear the buzzer of the clock go off.

"No." I yell and start to run.

He flashes infront of me and we run straight into Elena. "We've got to stop meeting like this." Klaus says with a smirk and drags us both and we see Stefan entering the cafeteria. He takes a stake and drives it through his body.

"Now this is fascinating. I've never seen this before. The only thing stronger than your craving for blood is your love for this one girl. Why don't you turn it off?" Klaus compels.

"No." Elena shouts.

"No!" Stefan yells.

"Come on. Your humanity is killing you. All the guilt must be exhausting. Turn it off." Klaus asks again.

"No!" Stefan repeats.

"Stefan..." Elena questions.

"You're strong." Klaus comments and removes the stake "But you're not that strong. Turn. It. Off." Klaus yells again.

"Klaus stop." I growl and he ignores me.

"No!" Stefan yells louder and pushes Klaus but Klaus pushes him against the wall, compels him and yells "Turn it off!"

We glance at Stefan in fear as stefan's face changes.

"What did you do?" I ask angrily as Elena is in shock.

"I fixed him. But I think a test is in order, don't you?" Klaus asks and pears behind Elena looking at Stefan. "Ripper... Perhaps you'd like a drink.. From the doppelgänger's neck?" Klaus says and I try to get out of Klaus's firm grip but no hope.

"No." I growl with hatred.

Stefan's face changes and he rushes over to Elena. "No." I scream which is drowned out by Elena scream and I feel myself being flashed off.

Klaus flashes us away and I use my magic to get him off me. "I told you not to kill my sister." I say angrily.

"Calm down love, don't do anything you will regret don't want anything to happen to your daughter do you?" he asks with a smirk.

I instantly stop and I stare at him wide eyed. "You do not threaten my daughter." I snarl and raise my hands towards him and he goes flying into the lockers on the other end of the hall.

All of my hatred is aimed at him and as I am about to walk closer to him I feel someone shove me into a locker and I hit my head. I feel myself starting to black out the last thing I see is Klaus staring over me and everything is black.

* * *

><p>I slowly stir and I hear voices and sit up roughly. I touch the side of my head and I move my hand and see blood.<p>

I look around and see Rebekah, Caroline, Tyler and Klaus, Rebekah is holding Caroline as Tyler is in pain. "Ally." Caroline squeals.

I turn to her "Care." I say confused.

"Oh she's awake, I thought I killed her." Rebekah announces.

"Your going to regret putting your hands on me, where's Elena?" I ask.

"Don't worry love, she's making a dontation." Klaus answers and holds up a tube of blood. "Elena's blood." Klaus announces and shows us a tube. "Drink it." he adds holding it in front of Tyler.

"No! No, no, no, Tyler, don't!" Caroline protests.

"If he doesn't feed, he'll die anyway, love. Consider this an experiment." Klaus argues and I slowly make it to my feet holding my head.

Tyler takes the tube and drinks it. "There we go. Good boy." Klaus comments.

Tyler then suddenly starts to scream as he groans and writhes. He holds his head and screams but his face finally changes. His eyes turn yellow as his new fangs and veins appear.

"Omg." I whisper. "Tyler?" I say worried.

"Well, that's a good sign." Klaus says with a smirk.

"How do you feel?" I ask him.

"Fine." He answers still confused.

Klaus pulls me from the room "What do you want now, havent you done enough." I growl.

"No where near done love, thank you for the advice with the blood." He smirks

"I didn't give you advice." I argue.

"Sure you didn't. See you soon love." He smirks and leaves me in the hall.

Rebekah exits the room and looks at me and smirks "I'll see you round Gilbert." She says.

"Yeah I hope not." I yell and walk the opposite direction.

After leaving the school I walk outside and see Damon on the ground. "Damon." I say running over.

"Are you okay?" Damon asks me.

"I'm fine where were you?" I ask loudly.

"I'm sorry I left to get away but I'm back." He says.

"What were you doing?" I ask him annoyed.

"I'll explain later." He responds.

"Where's Elena?" I ask him.

"Klaus said something about the hospital, before he went running." Damon responds.

"What?" I ask in confusion.

I follow him into the hospital and we find Elena and she has a drip coming out from her vein but blood is coming out of it. I pull the needle out and she starts to open her eyes. "Ally, Damon?" Elena whispers.

"Where here." Damon says softly.

"Can you take her to yours I need to get home to Amy?" I ask him.

"Of course." Damon responds and he scoops Elena into his arms and I follow him out.

* * *

><p>I get back home to find Lisa alseep on the couch. "Hey." I say softly as she hears me come in.<p>

"How was prank night with the seniors?" she asks.

"Uh lot's happened but I'm glad its over, Amy okay for you?" I ask her.

"Perfect." She answers.

"Thank you again." I say.

"Don't mention it, I ran into Sam the other day does he know?" she asks.

I shake my head "No he was close to finding out but Damon made the save." I tell her.

"You and Damon seem close." She says with a smirk.

I laugh "Not you too, seriously he's not my type yes he's hot but he loves Elena." I inform her.

I walk her out and go upstairs. I peer into Amy's room and see her sleeping peacfully. I kiss her head and walk out. I climb into bed and think about the awful night tonight. Klaus was here and he knows I'm a witch, Elena to. Why didn't he kill me when I attacked him? I don't get it. then his sister, she's a piece of work. I know it's only the beginning. And am I a horrible person to even think that Klaus or Nik is insanely hot?


End file.
